


No Illusions [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another interstitial; let's call this chapter 18.5. Dorian's POV, as he reflects on the events of chapter 18 (and wishes he had something to drink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Illusions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007293) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/No%20Illusions.mp3) | 21:25 | 20.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-illusions) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Stroke_ by Apocalyptica

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
